


Unexpected

by Lou_Anne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Anne/pseuds/Lou_Anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bunch of crime that have been perpetrated, [Name] was assigned to find out who was hiding behind this red petal. Being the criminal investigator she was, she tried her best to find clues about the murderer also called The Red Petal Killer, without conclusions yet. Unfortunately, another criminal investigator, Madara Uchiha, offered his help and she couldn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One 一 "It's him"

Another day started for [Name] while she was going to work. For already five years, she worked as a criminal investigator. Finding criminals, it was her job and what she always wanted to do in life. Some people said she was gifted, some others said she was lucky, and yet during those five last years she resolved every cases that were assigned to her. Except one.

 

"Good morning, [Name] !" Her assistant, Deidara, greeted her, beaming, as she walked in the office.  
"You know what I need ?"  She asked, rubbing her temples.  
"Straightaway !"  He added before walking away to get her a coffee.

While he was gone, the young woman sat at her desk. It was only 8:35 am but obviously, the crime doesn't wait.  
[Name]'s workmate, one of the few people working in a group with her, Kisame, came hurtling in with bad news.

"Another murder has been reported !"  
"What ?" She looked at him, wide-eyed, rather surprised by the sudden appearance of her co-worker.  
"The others are already there, I stayed here to wait for you. Can we go ?"  
"Yes, of course ! "

She immediately got up, took her coat and was headed for the exit with Kisame. On the way, she crossed path with Deidara holding a scalding coffee.

"Don't have time. New murder. Hurry up !"

The assistant immediately gave the coffee to [Name], who drank it almost in one go. The three went outside and Kisame took the four-by-four they all use for work. From afar, we could already see the yellow banners putting a line through the crime scene and also, [Name]'s workmates waiting them three. Kisame parked the car in the street and the three walked towards the crime scene already full of police men.

 

"Here you are !" Said Itachi, also co-working with [Name] as a psychologist.  
"I was starting to take a long time" Hidan, another workmate, replied.  
"I've been warned only when I went to the office ! » [Name] responded, trying to explain the situation.  
"It doesn't matter, now that you're here, we can go in" Pain stopped the discussion and walked towards the house in front of them.  
"The police received a call from the cleaning lady this morning"  Kuro, one of the twins, said, following the others.  
"She discovered the victim stretched out on her bed with marks of strangulation"  Shiro, the other twin, added.

Kuro and Shiro were twins, gifted with computers , almost like the "spies" of the group.

"It sounds like something we already know" Obito, a former cop who joined [Name]'s group, noticed.  
"Oh yes..." The young woman sighed slightly, knowing what she could find in this house.

The whole group went through the garden and walked in together. A few photographers were already immortalizing the crime scene. [Name] started to walk toward the room where was the lifeless body of the owner of this house. What she saw there, she already saw it before.  
A woman, in her early thirties, spread out on the bed, visibly strangled, surrounded by a lot of red petals. [Name] slowly approached until she reached the bed and steered her hand towards the victim's chest.

"You shouldn't touch, [Name]" Pain warned the woman.

Instead, she carried on until she grabbed the red petal that was placed on the woman's heart. She took it and looked at it attentively, till she frowned and put the petal down where it was.

"It's him"  She muttered, moving aside.  
"It was predictable, everything matches" Kisame said  
"The body is going to be send to the forensic to be sure of the cause of the death and to know if there's any other violation" Obito added

All of them tried and went to search anything in the house that might help them finding clues. Unfortunately for them, no break-in had been indicated.

"So, it's obvious. The victim knew the killer " Itachi noticed, like everybody did.

The group stayed another hour, looking with great difficulty for clues and asking the cleaning lady, still shocked by what she had seen. Itachi, being the psychologist, took care of it and went to ask questions himself.  
[Name] took advantage of it to move aside and be alone for a while. This case, the case of "The Red Petal Killer", it was the case she couldn't resolve like the others. It has been only four months and six women has been killed yet, almost one every week. Everytime it was the same scenario: a woman killed by strangulation, surrounded by red petals. Everytime, the killer didn't break into their houses and everytime there was not a single clue.  
This case was starting to get [Name] seriously mad, she absolutely hated when she couldn't resolve something.  
The murderer was simply untraceable.  
As [Name] went a little away from her workmates, to think about the situation, she recognized the black four-by-four coming in the street. She also recognized the man who walked towards the crime scene as well and she let out a deep sigh as she went back to the house.

"I heard there was another murder here !" The man spoke.  
"What are you doing here, Madara ?" The woman crossed arms and raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired man.  
"Nice to see you too, [Name]" Madara simply replied with a sarcastic tone.  
"I asked you a question"  
"As I already said, I heard somebody has been killed here" The man spoke again,   
"You shouldn't pay attention, it's not your case" [Name] muttered, frowning  
"Talking about that, I also want to talk" Madara calmly said, it wasn't usual to see him that serious.

[Name] and Madara. What a strange relationship. He was her rival, another criminal investigator, and she couldn't stand him.  Madara knew she had some difficulties to find the Red Petal Killer, and didn't do anything. Until now.

"I want to help you, [Name]"  
"You ? You want to help me ?" The woman couldn't refrain from a chuckling.  
"I'm serious, you know you can't find the killer alone" He looked at her with a serious and impressive dark look and smirked a bit. The woman choked, he was right. She needed him but didn't want to admit it.  
"You don't know me enough then" [Name] frowned and turned herself, wanting to go away but the man caught her arm and get her back in front of him, approaching his face from hers.  
"You should think about it" He said before releasing her.

They stood up in front of each other before Madara suddenly walked away and went back to his car while [Name] walked towards her workmates who were watching the scene from afar.

"What did he say ?" Deidara asked, knowing the rivalry between the two.

Everyone looked at her with a curious look on their faces until [Name] said in a sigh :

"I think we might cooperate with him"


	2. Two 二 "You and me"

"Another body has been found in the morning at her house downtown. The police thinks that the woman might have been another victim of the killer who is striking for several months 'The Red Petal Killer'. The killer only attack women between 20 and 40 years old. If you are a part of this category, the police recommends heartily to not leave your house at night and especially if you're alone. The investigations cannot give any informations about the offender's identity, for the moment."

[Name] switched off the television in one go and sank into her seat while rubbing her temples, frowning. This 'Red Petal Killer', like the press liked to call him, it has been quite a long time since she took take of the case and haven't found anything to stop him, of course it was starting to upset her more and more. It looked like the killer was enough smart to not be caught and not to let any track on the crime scenes apart from one single red petal. According to post-mortem examinations and how the victims were found, it seemed that the murderer never hurt them before killing them by strangulation. Also, they were always found in their houses, with no sign of breaking in, that would suppose that the victims knew the killer. In every case, it was what [Name] thought.

She sighed deeply and stood up from the couch, heading for her bedroom. The next day, she'll have to go back to work but since she decided to resolve this case, she was thinking about it almost all the time, trying to find clues or any way to help her finally finding the one who has taken many lives. She went to bed, still with strangled women haunting her mind.  
____________________________________

 

"A coffee" She coldly told her assistant while walking in her office, like every morning.  
"Tch, [Name], you're in a bad mood today, aren't you ? A strong expresso should be best" The said assistant, Deidara, said on a cheerful tone as he stood up from his seat and walked away.

She sat down heavily on her swivel chair, waiting her coffee otherwise she couldn't work efficiently.

"Here's your coffee !" Deidara smiled a little, leaving the scolding cup on the young woman's desk.

[Name] hastened to drink the precious coffee and felt suddenly ready to tackle another workday. 

"Did you see the news last night ? The press is already into our new case" The blonde asked, crossing arms and sitting on the desk.  
"You know they always want to know everything first" She let out a small sight, the journalists' behaviour annoying her since forever.  
"Even though they gave him a rather cool name, we have to admit" He pointed out, raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
"They're only good at that, giving 'cool' names" She added, grabbing her laptop. "Anyway, we're here talking but this asshole killed another victim. Does the lab have some news ?"  
"Actually, I was going to tell you, the forensic asked to see you shortly"  
"Perfect" She said as she stood up, heading for the laboratory when Deidara went back to his own desk.

She walked across the long corridors separating her from the forensic's lab until she reached a large white door. [Name] walked in and stayed in this room with one big bay window which gave onto the place where autopsies were done. She stood erect and crossing arms in front of the pane, waiting the forensic to notice her. When he caught sight of her waiting impatiently, he approached and went inside the small room, taking off the mask he was wearing. While taking it off, [Name] could see the stitches of the forensic, from the corners of his mouth to his ears, looking like a Glasgow smile. Nobody knew why he had those scars and who did it to him, and despite the fact that him and [Name] get along rather well, she have not dared to ask him about it. This wasn't the only strange thing with him, his eyes were also particular, his iris were green but the 'white' of his eyes were red. Probably one kind of a tattoo for the eyes but this thing always intimidated [Name] when she was looking at him in the yes. When he was closer to her, he also took off his cap, releasing his long brown hair along his dark-skinned face.

"So, Kakuzu, you want to see me ?"  
"Absolutely, I examined the corpse found yesterday. The cause of the death is indeed strangulation, no other marks on the body, she didn't have been victim of an attack before she died" Kakuzu confirmed  
"So, that's him ?"  
"Everything matches... And there was a red petal on the body"  
"Yes, of course" She sighed, frowning slightly. "Thanks again"  
"No problem, it's my job" He answered before catching her arm gently when she turned away from him. "Wait, you should go see Sasori, he may have some informations for you"

[Name] nodded, smiling weakly and hurried to go through another hallway, turning her head she saw a young-looking man looking in a microscope. It was Sasori, the one who fill his time doing analysis, a scientist.  
She reached the door and opened it slowly while Sasori turned himself towards the woman.

"[Name], you're here"  
"So, I've heard from Kakuzu that you would have some news for me" [Name] came closer and sat on the scientist's desk.  
"Indeed, the victim has some skin residue under her nails"  
"And ?" She tilted her head.  
"No signs of known ADN"  
"Shit"  
"There was no trace of bodily fluid that didn't belong to the victim"  
"She didn't choke herself alone !" The young woman frowned, infuriated by the killer's skill. He always managed to never let a single trace.  
"I'm sorry [Name] but even on the victim's neck there wasn't any fingerprint"  
"Hm, thanks anyways. Let me now if you have news" She got up, heading for the door.  
"We will end up finding him" He said, as to reassure [Name] who was worked up for a little while because of this case.  
"I hope"

[Name] left Sasori to his samples and went back to her office, a thousand of thoughts coming through her head at the same time. How ? How couldn't he left any trace ? How could he choose the same kind of victim everytime ? Always women, without children, without close family around, living alone . How could he fool the police and the investigators and walk in the streets peacefully while continuing his macabre delirium ?  
As she kept bringing up those same questions in her head, she approached from her office and saw a tall figure in the room, she was not able to distinguish his face. It could not be Deidara, he was not that tall. She came closer and saw long black hair, an imposing build and a suit as black as ebony. She sighed deeply, identifying the one who was waiting for her, looking at the street through the bay window.

"What are you doing here ?" She hurled at the black-haired man before her her as she slammed the door behind her.  
"That's how you say hell ?"

The man chuckled almost silently as he turned himself, coming closer to [Name] who had a forced smile on her face.  
Madara locked his onyx eyes in [Name]'s [E/C] ones, everytime she met his eyes she felt like he could read her thoughts. She did not know why she was unable to stand him, maybe it was because of his sarcastic comments, his cold face and sometimes teasing. Furthermore, he had large dark circles under his eyes, as if he didn't sleep or only a little. And yet, after everything, [Name] could not stop herself from this feeling. An attraction towards this mysterious person. Indeed, she was very curious and he could not say anything about him or his feelings, except spite and sarcasm. She was somehow intrigued by her co-worker, even if she didn't show it.

"What do you want, Madara ?" The young woman asked while she took her place back in her chair and gulps down some coffee that she had left here before, now cold.  
"You'll never learn good manners [Name]" He sighed slightly and crossed his arms, shaking his head as to show a kind of disappointment as he went in front of her and her desk.  
"I don't have the whole day, believe it or not but I have some things else to do than listen to you" She crossed her arms as well, already annoyed by his presence.  
"Here's the fact : there was another murder yesterday and even after all this time, those months, you still have no idea about the one behind all of this ? You who are gifted to find killers ?" He said still with a little teasing smile.  
"Finding a seriak killer isn't that simple" She replied coldly.  
"That's why I came to see you yesterday"  
"Do you want to talk about your proposition ?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"So... What do yout think ? You and me, forming a team against the crime in order to save many lives, don't you think it sounds nice ?" He smirked, put his hands on the desk, approaching his face from [Name]'s.  
"Is it a joke ?"  
"Not at all, I'm really serious. I would like to... join forces. Aren't we stronger together ?"

The young woman unfolded her arms and put a hand on her forehead, turning her chair towards the bay window a view of the whole city behind it. She took her time, weighing up the pros and the cons. She would team up with Madara and it would not be a pleasure cruise but he was skilled... really skilled. After a few minutes of reflection, she turned and said a unexpected "yes".

"Perfect ! Believe me, [Name], you made the good choice" He removed his hand from the desk and headed for the door, glancing a last time at the woman with a wink. [Name] sighed once again and put her hands on her face.

"I know I will regret it"

Before she had the time to regret even more her choice, she noticed a certain blong-haired walking through the hallway and abruptly opened the door.

"I want to know everything !"  
"Deidare, my coffee is cold and it's certainly not the moment"

For once, Deidara didn't want to bring the woman her precious coffee but took a seat instead, just in front of [Name].

"I'm your assistant for a long time now and it's also for a long time that I know you and Madara aren't bestfriends so tell me what happened in here. He left the rook with a smile, or a smirk but he was sure happy. That's really curious, [Name]" He spoke with a serious tone, more serious than how he usually spoke to [Name]. She let out a big sight, closed her eyes for a moment and finally said :

"We're gonna form a 'team' to solve my case, or should I say 'our' case"

Deidara stayed silent lengthily, looking at [Name] with wide eyes.

"Deidara ?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him when, all of a sudden, he bursted out laughing.  
"What ?"  
"You ? Form a team with Madara ? It's a disaster !"

The woman looked at him with all the despair of the world and frowned but he suddenly stopped and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Unless something happens between you two" He told with a honeyed tone, smirking.  
"What are you saying now ?" [Name] felt offended while a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"I know you dislike him but he doesn't let you indifferent, don't lie to me ! You could learn to know him and why not..."

She cut him out, rather annoyed.

"You speak nonsense, a-and... it's none of your business !" Even when she was angry, she sluttered after what he had said.  
"Look at you, you're all flustered only thinking of him !"  
"Stop now ! Go get me another coffee, I've told you this one is already cold !"  
"Okay, okay, but think about it" He got up slowly with a smirk on the face while opening the door.  
[Name] remained silent a long time, turned herself toward the window, still lost in her thoughts.


	3. Three 三 "I'm not your sweetheart"

"What were you thinking ?!"  
"Please Hidan, I don't need this right now."  
"He's right, it's our case. Not his."  
"No, not you too Pain..."

[Name] was facing her co-workers. All of them were astonished, thinking of their next partnership with Madara.

"Listen, I have no choice. Do you all understand ? I definitely can't find this killer alone..."  
"But you're not alone ! We are here to help you, it's our job !" Kisame replied.  
"I know, I know... But I also know that Madara is a very skilled investigator and in my opinion, the case could be resolved faster with him. And anyway, why are you all surprised ? Does anyone in here actually like Madara ?"  
"[Name]... It's not that we don't like him, it's just that we know him too. He is arrogant, vile, manipulative..." Kuro added.  
"Really not the kind to work with" Shiro finished his brother's sentence.  
"Everyone, we must respect [Name]'s choice. If she took this decision, I'm sure she really thought about it before agreeing with Madara. After all, he might be bad as a person but an excellent investigator." Obito interrupted the pointless conversation as everyone glanced at him with lack of understanding.  
"Thanks Obito, you're right. At first I was totally against the idea but I really reflected on his offer... Believe me, I'm not happy about it either but we'll have to make do"  
Everybody in the room remained silent for a moment until Kisame broke the ice.  
"Alright then"  
"Are we all settled on this ?" The woman asked.  
"Yeah" Most then sighed, others didn't really care but none of them was joyful.  
"Now, let's get back to work" 

As everyone nodded, returning to their business, Deidara slowly approached [Name].  
"Deidara, why did you say nothing ?" The [H/C]-haired girl raised an eyebrow.  
"I know his reputation but actually I'm not really against it like the others" He shrugged.  
"Of course I know that, but seriously everyone reacted really bad earlier when I told them... I'm afraid this partnership would bring tension between all of us." The woman spoke with a disappointed tone, thinking that her choice may be the wrong one.  
"[Name], it's okay. You know us, we won't split in two just because an asshole decided to stick his nose into our business !" He chuckled slightly as to comfort her.  
"Only time will tell"

____________________________________

[Name] slammed her hands on her desk, frowning.  
"What do you mean by 'I don't have any idea' ?!" She spoke harshly.  
"Calm down [Name], I offered you my help yesterday and you already want me to know everything about the case ?" The raven-haired man said, as calmly as always.  
"I thought you were very informed" She crossed her arms.  
"You were wrong, sweetheart, for example I wanted to see the corpse earlier but your forensic medic wouldn't allow me."  
"I'm not your 'sweetheart'." She rolled her eyes. "Follow me, I'm going to show you"

The woman led the way to the lab, steady and decided. Madara looked at her getting out of her office with a straight face as she said "Move" with a frown. The man smirked and finally followed her.  
They both walked side by side without saying anything, [Name] mostly frowning, Madara's hands in his pockets. Everyone who would have seen them like that would have found them weird together. Once they arrived in front of the lab door, she waved at Kakuzu who opened the door for her.

"[Name], what can I do for you ?" He turned his head towards Madara. "Oh, I see. Your new colleague wants to know more about the case ?"  
"Can you show him the corpse please ?"  
The forensic looked at Madara from head to toes and agreed with a nod. He headed to the morgue and unzipped what was covering the woman's dead body. He moved backwards, giving way to the raven-haired investigator. Madara put his hand on his chin, rubbing it while attentively analyzing the body.  
"I see marks of strangulation, no fingerprints on it ?"  
"Not at all" The forensic answered.  
"Clean work." He said on a cold tone, he proceed to unzip the bag, discovering the entire body.  
"She doesn't have any bruises... Have you found any DNA under her nails ?"  
"There was no sign of skin or anything containing DNA" Kakuzu notified.  
"So that basically means that she didn't fight back"  
"Nice work here, Sherlock" The young investigator rolled her eyes.  
"Is it the same for every other supposed victims of The Red Petal Killer ?" Madara ignored [Name]'s comment.  
"Absolutely"  
"Also, were all the body found in house ?"  
"Yes, why ?" The woman raised an eyebrow.  
"Was there sign of someone breaking in in those houses ?"  
"Nobody forced any"  
"He knew all of the six victims. He knew them very well..."  
"What makes you say that ?"  
"Would you let a stranger or a simple friend tie you up on your bed ? It looks like some kind of sexual game." Madara opinied.  
"How did you know she was tied up ?" [Name] questioned, suspicious.  
"There are marks on her wrists, they are not really visible but you can see the light red marks."  
"Funny, we found her untied"  
"Obviously, the killer removed the tie before leaving. And it must be the case for every girl"  
[Name] looked at the dark-haired man astonished, she knew he was good, but not that good.  
"Why would he untie them though ?"  
"Hm, I don't know, I'm not in his head but... Maybe to make it look like the two weren't related. Maybe to let the investigators thinks it's just a psycho coming in this poor woman's street, asking her to go inside to make a call and ending up satisfying his urge. Simple and fast."  
"So if we follow your idea, the victim and the killer knew each other, were probably intimate and in fond of sexual games, like bondage." [Name] summarized.  
"And one day, the killer decides to strangle his lover because it probably pleases him sexually and end up leaving a red rose, as an apology maybe ?"  
The woman had wide eyes, contemplating Madara's incredible faculties to guess everything. Kakuzu who was looking at the two discussing, was also stunned by the skills of the other investigator. Him and [Name] knew at this moment that it finally was a good idea to get him into the team.  
"What are looking at me like that ? Stupefied ?" Madara winked at her co-worker.  
"Well, thanks Kakuzu, I think we saw all we needed" She quickly turned toward the forensic, avoiding the onyx gaze.

Getting away from the lab, [Name] refrained from speaking, she was almost feeling dumb in front of Madara. He had nothing left to prove about his competence, like he has been doing the same job for years and years and even more.

"Thank you" She simply said.  
"Why are thanking me ? We haven't found the murderer yet !" Madara let out a small laugh.  
"Thank you for helping us, I feel like we're going to be a great team together finally" She smiled slightly with a weak pink blush.  
"Of course, together, we'll find every single criminal in this city." He too smiled weakly, what the woman rarely saw on his face.

A smile can, sometimes, change everything.


End file.
